


An Apple A Day...

by TheEvilQueer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #SaveRegina2k17, #SorryNotSorry, #SwanQueenIsReal, F/F, I got everything from medical TV shows cuz I'm trash like that, Other, There are a couple of crossover jokes, Trying to put every OUAT character in this story cuz they deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueer/pseuds/TheEvilQueer
Summary: Dr. Emma Swan is having another normal boring day, until a little accident causes her to meet the new physician in the Surgery department.Edit that initiated it all:https://www.instagram.com/p/BQl1ZPHhObJ/





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! First, I’d like to introduce myself. My name is Sophie, I’m 18 and this is my first OUAT fanfic. It’s a SwanQueen fanfic, but I’m trying to include as many OUAT characters as I can, just because I think it’d be fun to write about them in this AU, try to keep their personalities but give them completely different lives… Hope I don’t fail haha! 
> 
> I wanna thank IG user magicswaan, for making the edit that inspired me to write this, and twitter user @jloxsandyslays_ for tweeting it (that’s how it got to me). I also wanna thank my bestie Nini who beta’d (is that a word??) this chapter, and my friends Mayra and Nadia for helping me figure out the title, and lastly Guen who came up with this brilliant one! 
> 
> Last, I want y’all to know that English is not my first language so there might be a couple of mistakes, but I try to re-read, edit and check as much as possible. Also, I’m not a doctor or a med student or anything, my knowledge has come for ER, House MD and the research I’m doing for this fic, so I apologize for any mistake there may be (if you’re a doctor and want to correct something, feel free to do it). 
> 
> Okay, so, hope you enjoy this crazy AU, comment and share! If you want to contact me, I’m on Twitter as @TheEvilQueer and IG as kingstoninstorybrooke 
> 
> XO
> 
> Sophie

6:45 am and the annoying sound began. "Ughhhh shut uuuuuuuup!" Emma yelled at the alarm clock while trying to hit it to make the sound stop. When she finally archived her goal, she rolled back into her bedsheets. The alarm went off once again, and she knew it was time. She brushed her teeth and got into the shower. Thirty minutes later, she was all dressed up, with her blonde hair in a ponytail, a coffee mug in her left hand and phone in the right one. Luckily, she lived only ten minutes away from work, which resulted extremely convenient in case of emergencies.

“Morning Anna! What have we got today?”

“Hey, good morning! Two kids with a rash came in overnight, but Cassidy got them, they’ll be discharged this afternoon. There’s a 30-year-old woman complaining about headaches and a stomachache, if you wanna get that first! She’s been here for about thirty minutes and approached my desk like 3 times already, so please…” Anna replied with begging eyes.

“Sure, no problem.” Emma smiled at her. “I’ll grab my coat and be right with her, tell her to go to Exam 3. How’s your sister, by the way?”

“Getting better! Still with that awful cold… but hey, it’s winter in New York, not exactly an odd thing!”

“Totally. Send a big hug from me, alright?” 

“You got it! Now please go!” Anna yelled faking desperation and they both laughed. 

Emma opened the doctors’ lounge door and grabbed her coat with a determined and fast walk. She would have burnt herself with hot coffee on her way out hadn’t she heard a loud “Wow there! Careful!”

“Shit, I’m sorry!” she said and looked up. In front of her was a woman she had never seen before. She knew almost everyone at the Murguia-Ghioldi Teaching Hospital and she was 100% sure that if they had met, she would have remembered. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it, I was just afraid you’d burn yourself” the woman looked at Emma deep in the eyes and then shook her head, like getting out of a trance, extending her hand towards the blonde. “I’m Doctor Mills. Regina Mills”

“Emma Swan. Nice to meet you” she shook her hand and realized she was holding it longer than usual and quickly let go. “Sorry. Anyway, I gotta go… I’ll see you around, I guess?”

“Yes, of course, go ahead. I’m new in the surgery department, so you’ll probably see a lot of me around.” 

“Congratulations! And welcome to MGTH” Emma smiled and nodded her head, leaving Regina in the room alone. 

_Who the fuck was that_ Emma thought on her way to the exam room. 

Inside Exam 3 was a brunette, tall, 30-something woman. They both introduced themselves and the woman explained her symptoms. 

“When did you get your last period?” Emma interrupted her. 

“Oh! Uhm… I don’t really keep track… I guess a month ago? Maybe a month and a half? I’m not very regular, to be honest, so I didn’t think…”

“Have you had sexual relations during that time?”

“Yeah, maybe once or twice?” For some reason Emma could not understand, the woman looked confused. It was obvious that she was pregnant, it explained all the symptoms, but she brunette looked lost in the conversation… or maybe just desperate? 

“Okay, so I’ll order an ultrasound just to make sure, but I’m almost certain that you’re pregnant, Miss…” Emma looked at the patient’s chart, but the other woman immediately said “Marian. Just Marian”. Emma smiled, “Marian. Please stay for a little longer, I’ll get someone from OB to do the procedure.”

“Uhm… I’m sorry, Dr. Swan, but I was thinking maybe you could do it?” Emma looked at her and nodded, leaving the room to get the equipment for the exam ready. 

Half an hour later, the patient left, knowing for sure she had a life growing inside of her. Emma went back into the doctors’ lounge to get some more coffee. She hadn’t slept much the night before and coffee was the only thing that could help her stay awake. The blonde woman sat on one of the chairs around the table and got lost in thought. _Henry’s probably in school now, right? Am I supposed to pick him up today? No, no, Granny said she would… We need to re-arrange his schedule, he’s almost 6, he isn’t going to kindergarten anymore in a few months… Oh kids, they grow up so fast. That poor lady, she was so confused. Hope the kid’s dad isn’t an asshole, she looked nice. Lady… who was that woman? Regina, she said, Regina Mills. Dude, the girl is drop dead gorgeous, what the f-_  
Someone opened the door all of a sudden and Emma jumped off her seat, as if she had been doing something inappropriate. She felt as if they could read her mind and had caught her thinking about Dr. Mills. She stood up, arranged her ponytail and greeted the doctor. “Oh, hi Robin!” 

“Good morning, Swan! How’s your day going?”

“Alright, I guess. Just told a woman she’s pregnant, she seemed totally confused about it, but it seemed like she’ll be okay”

“Wait… the tall, brunette, 30-something that just left Exam 3?!”

“Yeah, her. Why? Do you know her?”

“Swan… I’m gonna be a dad…”


	2. Regina's First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting, means a lot to have all this support already!  
> Special thanks to my friend Nini who beta'd this chapter as well, u da best <3
> 
> Please enjoy and comment! If you wanna contact me, you can find me on Twitter as @TheEvilQueer and @kingstoninstorybrooke on IG :)

“So how is your first day going?” Dr. Gold asked looking at her straight in the eyes, but she felt like he couldn’t care less. 

“Pretty good, so far. We had two patients already, no major surgeries; one of them came from the ER. They’re both In the ICU right now. Dr. Lewis has been very kind to me and so has everyone else I’ve encountered today” 

“Good work, Dr. Mills. If there’s anything you need, you know you can come to my office. Good luck and I will see you around.” She signed at her indicating that she was dismissed. 

“Thank you, sir. Have a good day.” 

With that, Regina left her boss’ office. She knew for a fact that Dr. Gold was a great surgeon, but his social abilities didn’t seem to match the professional ones. Fortunately, the short-haired woman wasn’t there to make friends with her boss, she just wanted to be the best surgeon she could be. 

When lunchtime came, Regina went to the doctor’s lounge, where she had left her food earlier that morning. Inside, she found the blonde doctor she had met earlier with a bearded man. _What was her name? Swan? Yes, Swan. Emma Swan._ She put her food in the microwave and approached the table to greet both of them. 

The man introduced himself as “Robin Hadley, a man in a middle of a crisis,” and Emma proceeded to explain that he had just found out he was going to be a father. Regina congratulated him and then wondered if that was the right thing to do. The microwave beeped three times indicating her food was ready, so she grabbed the plate, sat with them around the table and started eating silently. 

“I have to call her, she has to know I know.”

“Robin, she just found out too. Let it sink in for a bit and she’ll probably tell you when she thinks you’re both ready. Plus, we don’t even know if she wants to keep the baby yet, and that’s a decision for her to make” Emma said with a tender voice. 

“I know, I know. Ugh, I hate it when you’re right” he sighed.

“I know you do,” Emma smiled and took his hand. “It’s gonna be alright, you know?”

“Yeah, it will. Thank you, Swan, you’re the coolest of friends.”

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Emma joked and they both laughed. Regina chuckled too, calling the other two doctors’ attention. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to listen, I just…”

“Hey, it’s fine! Don’t worry, girl, you’re one of us now, the small but caring MGTH family!” The blonde smiled and winked at her. _Damn_ Regina thought. _She’s  
cute. _

“I guess I am! Thank you for the warm welcome, it’s hard starting a new job in a new town and the whole fitting-in-thing has never been my forte.” 

“Oh, new in town! Where are you from?” Robin asked.

“Born and raised in Maine, but studied in New Jersey where I worked until a few months ago when I got a better job offer here from Dr. Gold” 

“That’s awesome! Careful with Gold though, he might be a good surgeon but he’s also a hardass,” Robin pointed out. 

“I can see that! But my mother has been my boss for as long as I can remember, so believe me, there isn’t a thing that I can’t handle.” She smiled, proud of her resilient self. Robin was smiling too when a nurse came in the room asking for him, leaving Regina and Emma alone. Regina decided to break the silence. “So… where are you from?”

“Originally, Tallahassee, but I’ve been living in Brooklyn since forever. It’s my true home.”

“Oh, that’s nice! It’s good to know someone who knows their way around the city.” Emma nodded and they smiled at each other for a few seconds. Regina stood up all of a sudden and went towards the sink to wash the used plate. “Well, Dr. Swan, I guess I’ll see you around. Have a good evening.” And that said, she left the room.   
***

At 7:30 pm and after what felt like a million surgeries, Regina Mills was finally done for the day. She could hear that it was pouring rain outside, so she grabbed her purse and raincoat before heading to the garage to get her car. When she was just two blocks away from the hospital, she noticed a certain blonde walking under the rain. She rolled the windows down and yelled so Emma could hear her. 

“Doctor Swan? It’s me, Regina!” She realized Emma had heard something but couldn’t see where the sound was coming from. “Over here! To your left, in the black car!” Emma finally saw her and approached the car.

“Oh, hi! Nice car you got there, Dr. Mills!”

“Thank you! It was a gift from my father. Do you need a ride?”

“Thanks, but I don’t wanna be a bother! I live a few blocks away anyway.”

“Don’t worry about it! Hop in!” Regina smiled at her and opened the door so the younger doctor would get into the car. Emma sat and fastened her seat belt. “I’m going to need directions; I don’t really know my way around, sorry…”

“It’s okay! Thank you so much. I’m getting really late home and my kid’s waiting for me…”

“You have a kid?” 

“Yeah, Henry. He’s almost 6.” She put on her best proud-mom smile like she always did when talking about him. He truly was the best thing that ever happened to her.

“Henry! That’s a really great name. You seem very proud of him, Dr. Swan.”

“I am. He’s a very smart boy. He really likes stories and he’s already learning how to read. And please, call me Emma.”

“Woah, that’s amazing! I look forward to meeting him! And yes, sorry, Emma.” She smiled politely and glanced at her. Emma was smiling too and for a second they made eye contact before Regina put her eyes on the road again.

“You will probably meet him soon; he comes to the hospital often. His dad, Dr. Cassidy, works at MGTH too, maybe you’ve seen him around.”

“I don’t think I have. I take it you’re not together anymore?”

“We’re not, we got separated when Henry was almost two years old. We maintain a good relationship though, which I think is great for our son...” She looked straight ahead. “My apartment is right around the corner.”

“It sure is.” She pulled over and Emma unfastened her seatbelt. “Here we are!”

“Yes, thanks again! I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.” She said, and Emma left the car. Regina waited until she was sure she had gotten into her apartment building and put her address into the GPS since she had absolutely no idea how to get back to her place from there.


	3. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I apologize for how long it took me to update. I swear next chapter is coming waaay faster! Second, I wanna let you know that your comments and kudos mean EVERYTHING to me <3 I never really thought someone would actually read this, but apparently you are! Seriously, thanks a lot <3
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments here, via Twitter (@TheEvilQueer) and/or Instagram (@kingstoninstorybrooke). 
> 
> Love y'all!

“Good morning, Swan” said the other emergency physician while approaching the desk Emma was next to and kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey Neal! What’s up?” Emma kept her eyes focused while writing. 

“Not much, really, just starting another day. How’s Henry?”

“He’s good! I had to take the night shift, though. He stayed with Elsa and I miss him so much. I’m going home as soon as I’m done with these charts. And…“ She wrote a last word and took a deep breath. “...done! Thank goodness.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I would have exchanged shifts if I had known, or taken Henry home…” 

“Don’t worry about it, Cassidy, you need to sleep too. I’ll just go home, rest now and spend the afternoon with him. I have the rest of the day off.”

“Sounds good! Tell him I love him and send a big hug?”

“You got it! Have a great day!” Emma gave him a friendly wink and went to the doctors’ lounge to pick up her stuff. On her way, she bumped into her boss; Robin (who seemed to be in peace with the whole parenthood thing), her friend and medical student Ruby and, of course, Regina Mills. They all greeted her, but the short-haired woman stopped her for small talk. Emma hated small talk. 

“Hi, Emma! How’ve you been?”

“Hey! I’m good, just tired as hell. You?”

“Oh, right...you’re on your way out. I’m sorry to delay your exit, I just-“

“No worries. How can I help you?” Emma noticed the other woman was nervous and couldn’t think of what could get her in that state.

“You know when we first met?”

“Like a week ago? Yeah, I remember” They both chuckled. Emma realized a bit of blushing in Regina’s face. _What the fuck is happening, someone please explain?!_

“Well, I said it was good to know someone that knows their way around town… I was just wondering if… if-“

“You want a tour?”

“…Yes.”

“You got it. Are you working this afternoon?” 

“I have three surgeries scheduled for today. The last one is at 2:15 pm and I should be out by 4…” 

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up from the main door around that time. Do you mind if I bring Henry?”

“Your son? Of course I don’t mind! I’m the one stealing his mom for the afternoon!”

“Let’s think of it as a ‘Two-Girls-And-A-Kid Afternoon in Brooklyn’. Sound good?”

“Sounds marvelous. Thank you, Dr. Swa- Emma” She smiled and Emma nodded, leaving the room and, finally, the hospital. 

***  
“So...do you like Brooklyn?” Emma asked after taking a bite of her burger. After four hours of walking through Brooklyn, the two doctors and the 5-year-old were finally resting and eating in a Diner two blocks away from Emma’s place. 

“You know what? I think I really do! I had a wonderful tour guide, though, that probably influences my opinion… Thank you so much for doing this, Emma, I owe you one. Dinner’s on me.”

“Anytime! I had fun too, there are some place I haven’t visited in _years_. Also, no way I’m letting you pay for both of us. We’ll do 50/50, that okay?”

“Please, Emma, I insist. It’s the least I can do.” Regina looked at Emma and the blonde nodded, so she smiled and ate some of her salad. When she finished chewing, she looked at Henry and asked kindly “Did you have fun? You must be exhausted!”

“I did! I love the park!” Henry said, excited, and then yawned. Regina laughed and replied to him with a big smile.

“I’m glad you did, sweetheart. Now let’s get that check so you can go to sleep, alright?” She looked at his mom, who nodded, smiled and rubbed her son’s shoulder.  
Regina walked her co-worker and Henry home, where they had left her car since Emma had walked to the hospital to pick her up. Emma was carrying the boy, who had fallen asleep in the diner while waiting for the check. When they got to the apartment building, she held the door. “Do you want to come in? Maybe grab a coffee?”

“Oh, that sounds great, but I’ll have to take a raincheck. My shift starts at 5 am; I think I should go get some sleep. See you tomorrow?” 

“Alright! See you tomorrow, Regina. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Emma.” She got to her car and drove home. As soon as she got there, she took a shower and got into her bed. Once there, she grabbed her phone and opened a new text message conversation. She typed: “Thank you for today, Dr. Swan. You are the kindest and your son is amazing. I look forward to our next date, I’ll take that coffee if offered.” She realized maybe that last part was a bit much, so she deleted it and hit send. She plugged her phone to the charger, turned around and fell asleep.


	4. The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So this is my fave chapter so far tbh, and I don't really know why. Anyway, not much to say, just hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments here, in my twitter @TheEvilQueer and instagram @kingstoninstorybrooke <3 
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> PS: Thanks to my girl Nini who, once again, beta'd this chapter! And thank you guys for the kudos and comments!

Three weeks passed and Regina kept getting fonder of her co-worker. When they both got the morning shift, they'd meet in the lounge for breakfast and, sometimes, lunch; if they got the night shift, they'd have dinner together. But the worst days were those where their schedules didn't match: those days were pure hell to Dr. Regina Mills. Gold was becoming a real pain in the ass. Of course, nothing compared to the _actual_ pain in the ass that was her mother, Dr. Cora Mills, also surgeon, who had forced Regina to become a doctor ever since she was two and got get first "Anatomy For Kids" book. Cora never bothered to ask what she wanted to be when she grew up, never gave any options, and Regina just obeyed and studied her ass off. Making her mother proud was one of the most, if not _the_ most, important thing for her.

After a while, the young Mills started to actually love being a doctor and helping people, so the last years of college and her residency weren't bad at all. At age 35 Regina was quite successful in her field and had dreams of running the Surgery Department of MGTH someday.

But let’s get back to Emma. It was a Wednesday morning like any other and Doctors Swan and Mills were drinking their coffee and laughing like always, when Dr. Blanchett came into the lounge looking for the blonde.

“Emma! There you are! My goodness, the day I’m having and it’s not even 8 am yet!” she said and sat next to Emma. Mary Margaret Blanchett was the head of the ER. A woman in her forties, married to a cop for over fifteen years, she could be the sweetest woman in the world but also the most stressed out one. Although the age gap wasn’t very big, she had always treated Emma like her own daughter, and she didn’t complain. She loved Mary Margaret and looked up to her as a mentor and as a woman.

“Hey Mary Margaret! What’s going on?”

“The ER is full. Apparently, a class from a school nearby went on an expedition of some sort and all the kids got food-poisoned. The whole place is covered in vomit and it’s disgusting. Also, a toilet got clogged in the OB floor and they moved 5 patients who are IN LABOR to our rooms.” She took a sip out of Emma’s coffee.

“Well, shit. I’ll get to work right away!” Emma said, standing up and leaving the cup for Mary Margaret to finish, but she grabbed her arm.

“Wait, no. Cassidy, some nurses and I will take care of that. You have to focus on the other patients.”

“What? Which other patients?” Emma looked at Mary Margaret confused, and the head of the ER swallowed her coffee fast to answer.

“OH! Yes, forgot to tell you. Jones is coming with two teenagers who OD’ed in some building fifteen blocks away. An old got there, found them unconscious and called 911. Jones and the team are keeping them alive but they’re barely breathing. I hate those stupid drugs, I swear…”

“Alright, I’ll treat them then. Anything else you need?”

“No, just please keep them alive.” She said, throwing away the take-away coffee cup and opening the door to leave.

“I’ll do my best. Good luck with the vomit and births! Love you, mom!”

“Me too, Emma. See you later!” Mary Margaret left and Emma cleaned up the table that was full of cupcake crumbs. Then she stood up and put on her coat.

“Sorry I have to leave this way, Regina! Duty calls.”

“No need to apologize, dear, I completely understand. I have one questions, though…”

“Yeah?”

“ _‘Mom’_? ”

“Oh, that… My son has a storybook where one of the characters’ name is Emma. She’s the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming… it’s a very long story. Anyway, everyone I’m close to here in MGTH has read the book and tagged themselves as characters. Mary Margaret feels she’s Snow White, so that’d make her my mom… Also she has always felt like a motherly figure to me, since I don’t really have a mother. It’s sorta stupid, I know, but it’s a code we like to have fun with. And there are really weird name coincidences between the characters and some people here too, it’s crazy!” she laughed and realized Regina looked actually interested in what she was saying. “We also give names to people… Like, Dr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin.”

“I can see the similarities there, yes.” They both laughed. “Is there any way that I could borrow this book and choose a character for myself?” She looked at Emma straight in the eyes, showing her she was being serious.

“For real? Yes! Of course! I’ll bring it to you tomorrow, alright?”

“Sounds perfect. Thank you, Swan.”

“Anytime, Mills.” She smiled and heard the ER door burst open and screams from Dr. Jones. “That’s my cue! Have a good day, Regina, I’ll catch you up later!”

“Good luck!”


	5. Zelena's Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I wanna thank everyone for sticking with me when I post a chapter every 57 years :P Your kudos and comments mean the world to me! 
> 
> Special shoutout to my friend Nini who beta(s) this fanfic even if she has 0 free time, you da best <3 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Sophie

“Got it.” Regina said for the eleventh time in a row. 

“You sure you can do this? I can just cancel. I don’t have to go!” the redhead dropped her purse in the couch. 

“Zelena, dear, stop. Here-” Regina handed her the purse again. “Grab this. Leave. I got this. I’m a doctor, I’ve done my Pediatrics rotation and I know how to handle a toddler.” Zelena took a deep breath and her sister fixed her hair and coat. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go. But I’ll be back at 10 pm. And I’ll have my phone with me the whole time, just text or call me if you need anything, alright?” 

“Just leave that phone in the handbag. Enjoy your dinner with the girls, send my love to them all, and come back whenever you want. I’ll probably be up reading or something.” 

“Okay. Just-“ The surgeon shut her up before she finished the sentence, which would probably end with something she had already heard like “call me and I’ll be here in 10 minutes” or “don’t let her watch much TV” or “Don’t give her chocolates”. She wouldn’t obey that last one, that was for sure. Zelena kissed her daughter goodbye and whispered something Regina couldn’t hear. Then, she thanked her sister and left the apartment. 

***

After two hours of watching TV, playing with plastic dinosaurs, eating spaghetti (and chocolate, of course) and reading children’s books, little Robin finally fell asleep. Regina turned off the lights of the girl’s room and walked to her own room, where she undressed to get into the shower. As she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, her phone lit up with a new text message. 

_From Emma Swan: Hey Mills! You up?_

Regina smiled but didn’t reply, she wanted to take that shower and, for some reason, the thought of texting Emma Swan while wearing nothing but a towel felt… weird. Not bad weird, but weird in the end. Instead, she showered as fast as she could: she wasn’t going to answer being almost naked, but she also didn’t want the blonde to think she was sleeping and stop texting her. After the quickest shower of her life, she put on her pajamas and got herself in bed. 

_From Regina Mills: Hi there! Sorry, I was taking a shower, but I’m here now. What’s up?_

_From Emma Swan: Not much, really. I wanted to let you know that I am now in possession of my son’s storybook and was wondering if you wanted me to drop by your place and give it to you…_

_From Regina Mills: Oh, sure! Now?_

_From Emma Swan: Yes? Is that okay?_

_From Regina Mills: Yes, yes. I’ll send you my address. Please text me when you get here, don’t ring the bell. I’m babysitting Robin._

_From Emma Swan: No problem. Robin is a grown-ass man, though. Didn’t think he’d need babysitting…_

_From Emma Swan: Wait! Is that how they call sex now???_

_From Regina Mills: What???_

_From Regina Mills: Oh my goodness! Really, Swan? Not Dr. Hadley! I meant baby Robin, my niece!_

_From Regina Mills: Also, Robin isn’t really my type._

_From Emma Swan: Didn’t know you had a niece. Good to know now, it will avoid weird conversations in the future._

_From Emma Swan: What is your type then?_

_From Regina Mills: You’ll figure it out eventually. I’ll go get changed, you get me my book._

Regina smirked at her phone. She wanted to answer “Female. My type is female.”, but although they had become really close in a very short time, she didn’t know if they were there yet. She put on some jeans and a blouse and tried to make her hair look as decent as possible. She couldn’t use the blow-dryer without her niece waking up, so she had make lemonade with… oranges. 

Half an hour later, she received a text from Emma telling her she was outside. She seemed surprised when Regina invited her in, as if she was expecting just handing her the book and leave the building. 

“Please, take a seat. Would you like some coffee?” Regina asked politely and leaving the (unexpectedly) big book in the kitchen counter. 

“Sounds good! Thanks!” Emma smiled and sat in the couch. There was an awkward silence while Regina made the coffee, so she decided to break it. “So… I didn’t know you had siblings!” 

“I do! A sister, she’s a few years older than me. Her name’s Zelena, she lives here too. Little Robin is two years old now.” She gave Emma her cup, along with the milk carton and the sugar. She sat next to her, with her own cup. 

“That’s cool! Is she a fan of the famous thief like Hadley’s mother?” Emma added sugar to her coffee and tried it, burning her tongue in the process but trying to hide the pain. 

“Nope. But-” She poured some milk into her coffee and took a sip. “she _is_ a huge _How I Met Your Mother_ fan.” She looked at Emma and they both started laughing. “Funny, but true.” 

“I totally respect that, it’s a really good show.” 

“It is. It was a tad misogynistic sometimes, though… Anyway, can I ask you a question?” 

“You just did.” Regina rolled her eyes and Emma laughed. 

“Would you like some cold water for your burnt tongue?” 

“How did you…?” 

“Let’s just say that for an actress… you make an excellent doctor.” Emma opened her mouth in surprise and laughed at how shady the other woman could be. 

“You burned your tongue too, didn’t you?” 

“Of course I did.” They laughed again and Regina got up to get to the fridge. She came back with a bottle and two glasses. Emma thanked her and poured them both some cold water. When they finished their coffee, she looked at her phone. “Oh shit, it’s almost 10 pm. I should get going.” 

“Already? Time really does fly! My sister said she’d be home by ten. Hope she gets here later, though. She hasn’t had a night out in… well… two years. Anyway, yes, I’ll open the door for you” Emma put her red leather jacket on and they both walked out. “Thanks for the book, I’ll try to finish it as soon as possible so Henry doesn’t hate me forever” she chuckled. 

“He could never! He already really likes you!” Regina felt a strange sensation of warmth with her comment. As if she was now even closer to her co-worker. “Don’t forget to choose a character!” The blonde yelled while opening her car’s door. 

“I won’t! Bye, Swan!” she waved. 

“Bye, Mills!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What did you think? Let me know in the comments below, to my ig (@kingstoninstorybrooke) and twitter (@theevilqueen) <3 
> 
> PS: I love HIMYM but it really was sexist af most times...


	6. "Done."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hieeeeeeeee! I'm back (sorta)! After not posting for ages, I finally was able to finish chapter 6. It's devided into 6 different scenes. I wasn't sure if I should post them together or separate, but given that I won't be able to post for a while, I thought it'd be better to just post a "long-ass" chapter and here it is!  
> Small advertising moment! All of you emo kids lovers of MCR (and Frerard) HAVE to check out my friend's account! (User:  
> xofunghoul) (and if you don't fit in this category, check it out anyway, her fanfics are amazing. Specially Wicked Little Town ;))
> 
> This chapter comes with an special THANK YOU to the awesome Johanna (@onceuponcosplay in twitter and ig) who beta'd it <3 
> 
> I hope you love the new characters as much as I loved writing them! <3
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Sophie

“And you drove there?” Ruby couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Yes.” 

“In the middle of the night?” 

“Yes.” Emma repeated, regretting telling her friend about her whereabouts the previous night. 

“Girl, you really like her. Could you honestly _be_ any more obvious?” The tall girl asked in her best Chandler Bing tone. 

“Oh, shut up! It’s not that obvious! I just wanted to give her Henry’s book! It was an innocent visit.” 

“No. It would’ve been innocent to just wait to see her at work today and give her the book. Driving to her apartment at night is in the not-so-innocent list. What’s next? You’ll bring flowers too?” 

“Oh my goodness, Ruby!” Emma hit Ruby in the arm, jokingly. “I don’t think she’s into me, though… or into women in general. Maybe she is? She’s very confusing, honestly. Like, she said Robin is ‘not her type’ and when I asked what her type was she said I’d ‘figure it out eventually’. Was she flirting with me?” 

“You, my friend, are adorable. Look, you’re both single, young and hot, what do you have to lose by just asking? Worst-case scenario: she’s straight. In that case, I will mourn with you, babe.” 

“You really think I should ask? What if she gets offended or something? Maybe I should just wait until we become closer…” 

“Fine. Wait for as long as you want, but don’t fall asleep ‘cause next thing you know, that ship has sailed.” Ruby kissed Emma on the cheek and left the doctor’s lounge, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts. 

***

“You did an amazing job in there, Dr. Mills. If you hadn’t noticed the internal bleeding as fast as you did, I doubt the patience would’ve made it. Congratulations.” 

Dr. Blue Lewis said, while taking off her gloves.

“Thank you very much, Dr. Lewis. I’m really glad I caught that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make and another surgery scheduled in two hours. Have a great day!” They said goodbye with a nod and Regina left the room. 

The brunette grabbed her phone from her coat’s pocket and dialed her sister’s number. The phone-call was short, she just wanted to let her know she could make it home for dinner, but she realized she just wanted an excuse to check if she had any messages from a certain ER doctor. Unfortunately, there weren’t, but she was surprised to see a text from nurse French. She opened her sister’s text conversation and typed.

_From Regina Mills: Change of plans! Won’t make it tonight! Sorry, sis! Love you!! <3 _

***

“I’m so glad you could make it tonight, Regina! I’ve been wanting to chat with you since you first started working in the hospital, but life’s been a bit cray-cray lately, you know?” 

“I understand, don’t worry about it. Thank you so much for the invitation, this place is beautiful! How did you know I liked Italian?” she smiled and took a sip of her wine. 

“Well, I mean, who doesn’t?! Am I right?” Belle laughed and so did the surgeon. She seemed like a nice woman, even if she was nothing like Regina. 

”How long have you been working at MGTH?” 

“Oh! About five years? Maybe six… But let’s not talk about work! That’s boring! I want to know about you!” This made Regina rather uncomfortable. She really didn’t like talking about herself, specially to a woman she barely knew, mostly because she felt her life was actually amazingly boring… also because once she started, she couldn’t be stopped. 

”What would you like to know?” 

“I don’t know…” Regina knew exactly what Belle wanted to ask, so she didn’t even try to fake surprise when she heard the words: “Are you dating anyone?” Regina sighed and the other woman laughed a little. “C´mon! I wanna know!” 

“No, not at the moment-” She interrupted herself and lowered her voice. “It’s been a while…” 

“That’s alright!” Belle reacted right away. “We’ll get you someone! What’s your type?” 

“You know,” Regina interrupted the nurse’s enthusiasm. “I don’t need to date anyone to feel fulfilled. I have my sister, my niece, my job, my friends… Well, _a_ friend… I’m fine!” 

“Hey! I’m your friend too, alright?! And of course, I’m not saying that you _need_ someone, just that, you know, it’s nice! Dates, love, support, sex… Now tell me, do you have eyes on anyone? From work or not, I don’t care.” Belle looked at her straight in the eyes and Regina couldn’t stop herself from talking. 

“Well, maybe?” She realized it was the first time she was admitting to someone else and herself that she actually liked Emma. “But I don’t think _she_ -“ she stopped for a few seconds and waited for some kind of reaction from Belle. There was none. “-I don’t think she’s interested in me.” 

“Look, Regina, I’m gonna stop you there. Have you ever looked in a mirror? I, a woman who identifies as heterosexual, think you are probably the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my life. And not just that! You’re also extremely smart, a kickass surgeon and an amazingly kind person. If this girl you’re talking about is at least 1% gay, she’s into you.” Regina couldn’t help it but laughed a little. 

“Okay, Belle, first of all, I want to thank you for your beautiful words. I too think you’re beautiful, smart and, quoting your words, a ‘kickass nurse’.” 

“Thank you.” She bowed with her head in gratefulness. 

“You’re very welcome. Second of all, what if I told you she’s from work? Maybe you know about her sexual orientation…” Regina saw how the other woman’s eyes got shiny with excitement. 

“OH. MY. GOSH. SHOOT!” Regina closed her eyes and prepared for the next reaction. 

“Emma Swan.” 

“I KNEW IT! HA! Anna owes me ten bucks.” Regina opened her mouth in disbelief. 

“You have a bet on me and Swan?!” 

“Sweetie, you’re not as subtle as you think you are. And the bet was on which one of you would admit it first.” The surgeon shook her head and chuckled. “Anyway, yes, girl, she gay. Well, maybe not gay, maybe bi? I don’t know, but she’s into women.” 

The conversation went on for another hour and a half. They talked about so many things; Regina didn’t even remember half of them. But one of them stuck with her, and at the end of the night she was sure of one thing: tonight was the time to say something. *** 

_From Regina Mills: Done._

_From Emma Swan: ???_

_From Regina Mills: Finished the book. Chose the character._

_From Emma Swan: :o I need to know!_

_From Regina Mills: Are you busy tomorrow after work?_

_From Emma Swan: Well, it’s Friday night and I have a kid so no, not at all. My plan was having dinner and drinking wine alone while watching a rom com._

_From Regina Mills: What about Henry?_

_From Emma Swan: He’s staying with his dad_

_From Regina Mills: Great. Mind if I join you, then? We can go out if you want…_

_From Emma Swan: No. Come to my place, I’ll cook something for both of us_

_From Regina Mills: Deal. Night, Swan!_

_From Emma Swan: Night, Mills_

***

“You won’t believe what I just heard!” Ruby yelled at Emma 

“Good morning to you too!” she took a sip of her coffee and gave her friend a jokingly-bitter look. 

“Yeah, yeah, good morning, whatever. So, Emma, empty that mug ‘cause I’m about to spill the hottest tea right now!” Emma laughed at the ridiculous metaphor and indicated her to continue. “I was in the front desk chatting with Anna when Belle came running and said she owed her ten bucks. Clearly, I had to ask what was happening. Apparently, they had this bet on you and Mills… Anyway, not important. The important part is that she’s gay.” Emma didn’t know what surprised her more: the news or the fact that Ruby had said that whole thing with one breath. “So? Say something!” 

“I mean… It’s not very nice from Belle to tell that to you guys, since I’m imagining Regina told her because she trusted her… That said, I’m SO GLAD she did, I could kiss her. Does Regina know _I_ like girls?” 

“No fucking idea, but don’t care. You have to make a move.” 

“Actually,” Emma decided it was her turn to surprise her friend. “-we’re having dinner at my place tonight. She finished reading the book and chose her character.” 

“Excuses, excuses…” Ruby’s phone started vibrating. “Gotta take this. Just make sure she knows Red Riding Hood is mine. Love you! Tell me everything! Bye!” She took the call and left Emma get to work too. The ER was almost full, mostly by people with the flu wanting certificates to justify staying home for the day. Things got even worse when Dr. Jones arrived with a 76-year-old woman in cardiac arrest, two bleeding kids and a lady giving birth. It was going to be a long day. 

***

“Just a minute!” Emma shouted when the bell rang. She stirred the pot one more time, took off her apron and fixed her hair before opening the door. “Hey there!” 

“Hi, Emma! Thanks for the invitation! Well, I sorta invited myself? Anyway, here’s the wine for the rom coms!” She handed her the bottle. “This is a really nice place!” 

“Oh, thanks! It’s a bit of a mess, but it’s cozy. Thanks for the wine, by the way. You didn’t have to.” Emma smiled at her. “You can hang your coat there and get comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” Regina nodded and sat on the couch, looking around while waiting for Emma to come back. She noticed the bookcases were almost full, with medicine books, sci-fi and comic books. “You like comic books?” she said in a loud tone so the other woman could hear her from the kitchen. 

“I do!” she heard Emma yell back. “Henry loves them too, so we have a large collection as you can see.” 

“That’s nice! I’ve never actually read any comic book, so maybe you can recommend something someday?” While she finished the sentence, Emma returned with the dishes. 

“Of course! You can take some tonight, if you want. I’ll find something you may like.” She smiled and Regina nodded. “Food’s ready! Come sit here.” They sat at the dinner table and Regina opened the wine bottle. Emma had made sure the place looked nice and comfortable enough, but not too romantic so she wouldn’t freak Regina out. When they were done, they cleaned everything up and sat on the couch with their glasses to choose the movie. 

“Oh, I almost forget!” Regina stood up and opened her handbag. “Your book. I tried to read it as fast as possible so Henry wouldn’t miss it.” Emma grabbed the book and looked at it dearly. She couldn’t help it but thinking about her son every time she saw it. 

“That has to be some kind of record, to be honest. Thank you so much. So, who did you choose?” She noticed Regina was smiling and looking down, like when a kid is hiding something and they can’t wait to tell you what it is. 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” 

“Regina, my character is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I swear, I won’t laugh. Also, Ruby wanted me to let you know she’s Red Riding Hood so you can’t pick that one. She’s very passionate about this, I’m sorry.” Regina chuckled. 

“Alright. And don’t worry, it’s not Red Riding Hood, Ruby can rest tonight.” She closed her eyes. “I chose the Evil Queen.” Regina opened her eyes just in time to see Emma’s lit up. The blonde was smiling. “What? You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Still smiling, the blonde put her wine glass in the coffee table next to the couch. 

“I’m not laughing… It’s just…” Regina looked confused, and Emma found that extremely adorable. “I’ve always thought the Evil Queen was kinda…” She looked at her one more time and decided it was probably the right time. “…hot”. She grabbed the other woman by the neck and pulled her head towards her, letting her mouth finally touch Regina’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Likey or not likey? Leave a comment here or DM me to my social media accounts to let me know!
> 
> IG: kingstoninstorybrooke  
> Twitter: theevilqueer


End file.
